Caballo de Troya
by mutemuia
Summary: De cómo Kyoko recibe inesperadamente un paquete postal y de lo que en él se contiene.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no pertenece al común de los mortales, para desdicha nuestra y envidia a Nakamura sensei…

 **Línea temporal:** en algún momento después de la 'noche _intensa_ de los Heel' y antes de que Lory retire a Kyoko. Pues justo ahí…

 _Esta historia ha sido co-escrita con **Anansi's acolyte** , fruto de una tarde de domingo de risas y charlas. _

* * *

**CABALLO DE TROYA**

El viento frío de los primeros días de marzo agitó con violencia los faldones de su abrigo. Aunque el trayecto desde el coche de Tsuruga-san hasta el Darumaya era muy corto, mentalmente dio las gracias por que Mogami Kyoko pudiera usar prendas más cálidas que las que Jelly Woods le permitía a Setsuka Heel.

Era ya muy tarde cuando se habían desprendido de sus personajes y en el restaurante el matrimonio ya dormía. Kyoko entró por la puerta del callejón, cerró cuidadosamente y luego subió las escaleras a oscuras y con mucho sigilo para no hacer ningún ruido. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y…

Y casi se mata…

Las piernas se le enredaron con un paquete no precisamente pequeño que había en el suelo, en medio de la habitación. Lanzó las manos hacia adelante para evitar dejarse los dientes en el suelo, pero aun así, un sonoro _¡pum!_ señaló el momento exacto en que su cuerpo impactó y alcanzó la indeseada e involuntaria posición horizontal.

Después de un rato prudencial dedicado exclusivamente a tragarse en silencio sus lamentaciones y a morder y rumiar las exclamaciones de dolor, se levantó poco a poco del suelo y encendió la luz.

El paquete, efectivamente, estaba destinado a ella. Su nombre y dirección aparecían por duplicado, en japonés y en caracteres latinos (inglés, para ser precisos). Venía envuelto en ese papel marrón de embalar, grueso y resistente, pero se notaba que el envío había sido, cuando menos, accidentado. El papel estaba rasgado por una de las esquinas, mostrando la caja de cartón que había debajo, ligeramente pandeada hacia adentro por efecto de algún golpe. Parte de las letras estaban algo borrosas, mojadas en algún momento, y el papel se había rizado al secarse allí donde el agua lo había tocado. Pero lo más interesante, junto a la ostentación casi obscena de la bandera americana en la retahíla de sellos de la parte superior, era el laberíntico e intrincado dibujo formado por los múltiples sellos de franqueo y reenvío, superpuestos o yuxtapuestos sin orden ni concierto. Kyoko alcanzó a reconocer al menos diez localidades y seis prefecturas. Quizás otro día se aventurara a intentar reconstruir el itinerario sufrido por el paquete, pero ahora mismo la curiosidad y la alegría le podían más. Porque el paquete era de Hizuri Kuu.

Su Otou-san.

Entre una nube ingente de bolitas y gusanitos de espumoso poliestireno, sobresale un aparatoso wok, enorme, de al menos 35 cm, o incluso más, de acero esmaltado y tapa de vidrio (cuya supervivencia al viaje debe ser considerada cuasi-milagrosa). Viene además con sus accesorios y complementos: la rejilla semicircular para asar o cocer al vapor, que se coloca en el borde, en lo alto del wok, y también la reticulada, de madera de bambú, que divide en secciones el fondo del recipiente, más los utensilios de madera para manejar los alimentos (sin olvidar el cepillo de hebras de bambú para su limpieza).

En un paquetito aparte encuentra Kyoko un exquisito juego de cuchillos de cerámica, considerados por los especialistas como el complemento perfecto a los cuchillos tradicionales que todo chef o cocinero que se precie debiera tener en su cocina. El Taisho va a quedar fascinado cuando se los enseñe, pensó Kyoko. Pero los cuchillos tenían un problema. Solo uno… Uno pequeñito…

Eran de color rosa.

Escandalosamente rosa.

Es que Otou-san tiene un sentido del humor horroroso…, pensó ella sacudiéndose de encima el escalofrío de su maldición rosa.

En otra cajita, roja con filigranas doradas, Kyoko descubre un pañuelo de seda. Los colores estampados emiten reflejos tornasolados cuando la luz juega con ellos y es tan delicado y exquisito que tiene miedo de romperlo o mancharlo con solo mirarlo. Al pañuelo le acompaña una tarjetita en la que se lee "Con mucho cariño, Juliena". A Kyoko se le pone en la cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La esposa de Otou-san ha comprado este hermosísimo (y carísimo) obsequio para ella. Pensando en ella… Porque por mucho que adore los regalos de Otou-san, y de veras lo hace, el pañuelo es el regalo de una chica para una chica. Para que se vea linda. O todo lo linda que pueda verse alguien tan simplona como ella. Se levanta del suelo y se coloca ante el espejo haciendo posturitas con el pañuelo y poniendo caras sexis. El tacto de la seda en su piel la hace sentirse femenina. Y terriblemente audaz… Y eso es una sensación totalmente nueva… No se trata de las emociones de un personaje, no es siquiera la preparación previa para entrar en carácter, no. Es ella. Mogami Kyoko.

Y tal audacia en ella le resulta perturbadora.

Hmm, tendrá que hacer un poco de investigación mañana en el ordenador de Love Me y consultar las distintas formas de vestir el pañuelo y de anudarlo, porque ella ha visto a algunas muchachas por la calle que solo con un nudo elegante convierten un pañuelo ordinario en un complemento maravilloso. Y el suyo es precioso. Así que la forma de llevarlo y lucirlo debe estar a la altura, ¿verdad?

En la maltrecha caja quedan aún un par de cosas. Hay una tarjeta que hace que su corazón salte como loco dentro de su pecho dolorido (por el batacazo de antes…). "¡Feliz 17º cumpleaños!". Antes de abrirla siquiera, se lanza a por el papel del embalaje y con ojos veloces escudriña los matasellos a la búsqueda del primero y más antiguo. Ah, ahí está. 20 de diciembre. ¡20 de diciembre! Hizuri Kuu se fue de Japón el día 18, lo recuerda muy bien… Y tan solo dos días después, su mujer y él le estaban enviando ¡un regalo de cumpleaños! Eso quiere decir que le habló a su mujer de ella, y que tuvieron que buscar su perfil en la página web de LME porque le parece que ella nunca le comentó cuándo cumplía años. ¿O sí lo hizo? Bah, ¿qué más da? Está tan nerviosa por este gesto de afecto que ya en lo único que piensa es en lo increíblemente azarosa que fue esta entrega. Más de dos meses, dando tumbos por todo el país… Más de dos meses que su Otou-san habrá estado pensando o que es una desagradecida, o que nunca le gustó su regalo y que por eso nunca dijo nada… Es horrible… Pensarán que es una niñata ingrata… Tiene que explicárselo y que sepan lo sucedido. Eso hará.

Con el firme propósito de darles las gracias y llamarlos por teléfono el fin de semana (ha de tener en cuenta la diferencia horaria y el precio de las tarifas internacionales), se queda dormida con una sonrisa feliz sobre su futón rodeada de regalos y bolitas de corcho blanco.

* * *

Por la mañana temprano, Okami-san sonríe con la escena ante sus ojos. Kyoko-chan y su marido debaten expresiva y vigorosamente (más ella que él, por supuesto) sobre las ventajas e inconvenientes del uso de los cuchillos de cerámica, y las precauciones debidas para su manejo en la cocina. Mientras hablan, su marido está curando el wok a la manera tradicional en que le enseñaron sus mayores, preparándolo para ser usado por primera vez. Al autoproclamado padre de Kyoko-chan parece habérsele olvidado que la muchacha vive en un restaurante y que el Taisho debe tener woks de sobra, pero es que ese wok es más bien un símbolo. Una promesa, según entiende Okami-san. Hizuri-san espera probar de nuevo la comida que su hija japonesa cocine para él en ese wok. Y si lo que le ha contado la chiquilla no son exageraciones, bien le hará falta algo tan descomunal como este regalo para saciar ese apetito desmedido e irracional que le caracteriza. Así que el wok es una promesa. Volverá y la querrá a su lado, junto a él. Eso es bueno. Saben los cielos que Kyoko-chan necesita de gente que le demuestre su afecto sincero.

¿Pero tenían que ser rosas los cuchillos?

* * *

Kyoko aún no se creía lo que había hecho nada más despertarse, bien tempranito.

Allí, frente al espejo de su dormitorio, luciendo el hermoso pañuelo y acariciando su tacto sedoso, le había escrito a su amado y respetado senpai (mucho más amado que respetado…) proponiéndole llevarle esta noche la cena a su apartamento.

La excusa oficial era hablarle de los regalos que había recibido, lo cual era absolutamente cierto, pero Kyoko quería verlo una vez más antes de que volvieran a ser los Heel, antes de tener que volver a disfrazar de ese enfermizo afecto fraternal aquello que estaba sintiendo por Tsuruga Ren. Algo totalmente nuevo… A mil años luz de lo que sintió por Shotaro. Sin punto de comparación. Ni en la forma en que sentía ella. Ni en cómo la trataba él. Ni en cómo era el aire cuando estaba junto a él. Aunque aún no se atreviera a ponerle nombre…

Y lo hizo: revestida de la audacia que la seda le insuflaba, lanzó un suspiro y le texteó a Tsuruga Ren.

Treinta segundos más tarde llegó el 'Sí'. Y luego un 'Buenos días'. Y después el '¿A qué hora te recojo?', seguido de un 'Termino a las ocho' y '¿Ocho y media te parece bien?'.

Kyoko estaba con los ojos como platos mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, en el que seguían entrando mensajes cortos. Si no supiera que lo más seguro es que aún estuviera medio dormido, pensaría que Tsuruga-san estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso… Pero eso era imposible… ¿De qué otra manera iba a estar ansioso por comer?

Le escribió una respuesta rápida y se preparó para su jornada. Todavía tenía que enseñarle sus regalos al Taisho…

* * *

El día había transcurrido como un borrón para Ren. Flotaba en una nube de felicidad autoinducida y alguna vez tuvo que salvarlo de la vergüenza del despiste su siempre eficaz mánager. Eso sí, cuando estaban a solas, Yashiro era despiadado. No entendía de sutilezas ni de miradas glaciales. O quizás sí. Quizás simplemente había desarrollado cierta inmunidad a las mismas. Especialmente desde que Kyoko volvió a entrar en su vida.

Ah, Kyoko… Tenía que decir que se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando recibió su mensaje. ¿Kyoko tomando la iniciativa para ir a su apartamento? Incluso con las excusas culinarias y/o alimentarias, normalmente tendría que ser engañada por Yashiro o chantajeada por él. Si no, no había forma de que subiera a su piso.

Ah, Kyoko… (de nuevo…). Es que le había pillado totalmente fuera de juego. Antes de darse cuenta, "Sí, por Dios", ya le estaba enviando mensaje tras mensaje, como un adolescente sorprendido, farfullando palabras por escrito, una detrás de otra… Esperaba que ella no lo hubiera notado…

Últimamente barajaba la idea de aproximarse más a ella. Más que nada porque la observación desde la distancia desde el papel del senpai era tremendamente frustrante y muy limitada. No iban a tener trabajos en los mismos proyectos siempre, y la coincidencia en los pasillos de LME era bastante aleatoria. Y en cuanto se acabase el rodaje de _Tragic Marker_ tendría suerte si la veía alguna vez…

Así que se estaba planteando muy seriamente dejar atrás al senpai y pasar al siguiente nivel. Amigo. Hmm… Era este un terreno peligroso, porque corría el riesgo de quedar atrapado en la _friend-zone_ , como se decía ahora, pero al menos estaría más cerca de ella. Ahora bien, ¿cómo se hacía el tránsito? Pues haciendo que ella viera a la persona detrás del senpai. Al hombre, al muchacho, al niño que una vez fue. Contándole la verdad.

Sí, debería revelarle al menos su identidad. Lo de Corn aún está por ver si se atrevería algún día porque ahí entraba en conflicto con las creencias mágicas de Kyoko y no quería hacerle daño de ninguna de las maneras. Pero sí que podría contarle la historia de Hizuri Kuon.

Tampoco iba a decirle que la amaba, no. Ella no estaba preparada para esto. Si lo hacía, saldría corriendo y ahí te quedas, Kuon… No… Todavía no… Ella aún no había sanado sus heridas, por culpa de aquel bastardo, pero sí que podría cruzar algunos puentes e introducirse más en su vida. Si ella veía que él le brindaba a ella su confianza y su amistad, esperaba (los dioses lo quieran…) que ella hiciese lo mismo.

Debía hacerlo en el momento oportuno. No podía soltarle una bomba como esa, al buen tuntún, "¡Hey! ¿Sabes que tu padre es mi padre?". Nooo…. Debía escoger la ocasión más propicia en el lugar correcto. Mejor hacerlo bien y no precipitarse.

Lástima que ahora mismo no pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el pañuelo que rodeaba la carne blanda de su cuello.

Es que la envidia es una cosa muy mala…

* * *

La cena había ido muy bien.

Le gustaba ver a Kyoko feliz, contando la odisea de su regalo. Disfrutaba de las descripciones minuciosas de los presentes recibidos. Le encantaba que sus padres fueran atentos con ella… Le deslumbraba el brillo de alegría que se veía en sus ojos. Adoraba cómo ella le estaba hablando esta noche.

Le cautivaba… Sí… Toda ella… Lo endemoniadamente bien que le quedaba ese pañuelo… Y las ganas que le daban de quitárselo.

A ser posible con los dientes…

—¡Tsuruga-san! —una pequeña mano se agitó frente a su cara. Él reaccionó—. ¿Estás bien? Llevo un rato llamándote…

—Oh, sí… —"Disimula, disimula…"—. Estaba pensando en lo atentos que han sido los señores Hizuri, no olvidando tu cumpleaños…

—Hmm, sí… Tengo previsto llamarlos el fin de semana para darles las gracias.

—Eso sería muy bonito por tu parte…

—Pero verás, Tsuruga-san… —ella se levanta un momento de la mesa para buscar en su bolso. De ahí extrae un sobre de color sepia. Se sienta de nuevo en la mesa, junto a él—. Verás… Había algo más en la caja… —y pone el sobre frente a él—. Esto es para ti. Lleva tu nombre.

Uf.

Para él.

Miedo le da.

A saber lo que estará pensando Kyoko… Supuestamente Kuu y Ren solo se han visto en dos ocasiones. Y en una de ellas ni siquiera llegaron a hablar…

Kyoko se remueve inquieta a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo se retuerce las manos con curiosidad. Él está pendiente de ese sobre, rogando por que su madre haya metido algo de sentido común en la cabeza de su padre y no haya enviado nada embarazoso. Porque que si lo mandó con Kyoko, deberían suponer que ella estaría delante cuando abriera el maldito sobre.

Pero quién sabe…

Se dio ánimos a sí mismo… No es cosa de ser cobarde ahora… A sus años…

—Vamos allá… —y rasgó el sobre.

Dentro no había más que una foto tomada durante el descanso de un rodaje. Atrás se veía una cámara, gente desplazando muebles, y las inconfundibles sillas de descanso que se ven en todos los platós.

Una dedicatoria, a tinta negra, ocupaba el ángulo inferior izquierdo:

 _Con mucho afecto, de Katsuki para Katsuki._

Efectivamente, allí, en el centro de la imagen, estaba Hizuri Kuu (en aquella época se hacía llamar por Hozu Shuuhei), caracterizado como Tachibana Katsuki, con su ropa de profesor y su pelo oscuro. Junto a él, su esposa, una joven rubia, imagen viva de la belleza y la elegancia. Y un pequeño, que seguramente no llegaba al año, sosteniéndose en pie a duras penas solo gracias a las piernas de su padre, con los ojos abiertos de asombro, mirando a cámara.

Un detalle de un actor a otro… Una foto totalmente inocente…

¿O no?

—¿Ese es Otou-san? ¿En _Tsukigomori_?—pregunta Kyoko, observando atentamente la fotografía que está en la mesa. Hizuri Kuu se parece más que nunca a Tsuruga Ren. Con un par de décadas menos, eso sí…—. Tsuruga-san, ¿sabes una cosa? —Ren contuvo el aliento—. Los dos son tan parecidos que podrían pasar por hermanos. Bah, pero qué digo… Esto fue hace veinte años… Otou-san podría ser tu padre… Sí, eso mismo… Son igualitos…

Las conocidas habilidades antropométricas de Kyoko…

Esa maldita habilidad que tiene…

Ren empezó a sudar frío…

Pero Kyoko no ha terminado.

—Huy, mira a su hijo, Tsuruga-san… —a Kyoko le brillan los ojos, soñadores—. Este debe ser su hijo Kuon. Te he hablado de él, ¿recuerdas? —Ren asiente en silencio. Más que nada porque ahora mismo no tiene voz. Kyoko ríe antes de proseguir—. Mira al niño, Tsuruga-san… El pequeño Kuon es un mini-Corn… Se le parece tanto… ¿No es curioso?

¿Quién era el idiota que había hablado del momento oportuno para cierta revelación?

Ren tragó saliva…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes_

"Temo a los griegos incluso cuando traen regalos".

Virgilio, _Eneida_ II, 49.


End file.
